


Saw Your Face, In A Crowded Place

by lesbianmountaingal (AllTreesAreSapphic)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (kind of i guess they're on magic so it's kinda like being drunk?), Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Magic, Sound Of Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTreesAreSapphic/pseuds/lesbianmountaingal
Summary: AU where Amanda was there for the Sound Of Nothing festival and when ur high on magic nothing is stopping u from kissing the girl of ur dreams





	Saw Your Face, In A Crowded Place

The Sound Of Nothing was incredibly loud. On top of that it was densely packed, dimly lit, full of young people drinking and generally seemed like law enforcement’s worst nightmare — but Farah didn’t care about any of that, not since the air had filled with glowing shapes and a sense of euphoria had descended over her and the rest of the crowd. For some reason she didn’t care about any of the things she normally did.

She stumbled her way through the throng, stopping to smile at partiers and return their enthusiastic complements before she found her friends. She couldn’t believe she’d ever been embarrassed of them, what had she been thinking? Sure, they were weird, but in a lot of ways so was Farah, even though she might pretend not to be. Why did she find it so important to be normal? She couldn’t remember, or she didn’t care, or somewhere between the two.

When she reached the group Amanda spotted her and waved.

‘Farah! Oh my god, Farah I have to tell you: you’re the most —’ She let go of Dirk and Todd who she’d been hugging seconds before and dived forward to take Farah in her arms. ‘— The most fucking... fucking inspiring person ever! Back when we first met, and I was sick and scared of everything — you showed me that you can be scared and anxious and you can still kick ass, and at first I thought cause you were so cool, and pretty, that you would just be normal and weirded out by me and then it turned out you were weird too and oh my god I just love you!’ 

Under normal circumstances Farah would have been blushing like crazy and at a loss for words, but these weren’t normal circumstances. She took Amanda’s face in her hands and looked her in her black-lined eyes.

‘You know what? Amanda, I thought you were the coolest person ever when we first met — you play the drums and you go to concerts, and you were always so proud of who you were, and I’ve never really had any girl friends before you,’ she realised that might have come across a bit less platonic than she meant it. ‘Wait, I meant girl friend, not girlfriend — unless, I mean, it’s not like I wouldn’t wanna be your girlfriend if you asked — wait, did you just say you loved me?’

Amanda’s face was lit up pink by the floating lights. Her eyes were dark and wide, the smudged makeup made them look even wider. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and Farah could feel scratchy stubble under her fingertips as she held her, and she thought about how many times she’d been floored by how pretty she was and never told her. And she was aware that they were surrounded by people and she knew that all her friends were watching and somewhere, in the depths of her mind she knew she was only acting like this because something had gone very wrong, probably linked to the glowing shapes in the air. But she didn’t care.

Before the spell could wear off, before the moment was over and she was back to being her wonderfully weird, painfully awkward self, Farah leaned in and kissed her. Amanda kissed back. If they were on some kind of magical ecstasy then, neither of them cared — all they knew was each other. 

‘I have wanted to do that for so long,’ Amanda breathed when they broke apart.

‘Me too. Should we grab Tina and head back to the station? I can’t really remember why we came here, but I don’t think we managed to do the thing we were supposed to.’ 

‘I’d rather be doing this anyway,’ Amanda said, and kissed Farah again before taking her hand and leading her through the crowds like the concert veteran she was to find their friends.


End file.
